


some silken moment

by grus



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, I made myself sad, M/M, Neil's POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, mild porn hardcore feelings, or rather feelings with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Neil wants to give The Protagonist everything.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	some silken moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_their_intricacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/gifts).



> The title comes from a lyric of the song Mystify by INXS.  
> Read the lyrics here: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/inxs/mystify.html  
> I feel this song really suits this ship <3
> 
> This one goes out to all_their_intricacies, since her meta and fic have given me so much life and have been very influential in my characterization of these two <3
> 
> In my college au fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532643 I gave The Protagonist a name since I feel a down to earth story needed that, in canon I'm gonna go simply with The Protagonist. Seems fitting that way.

The first time Neil goes down on his knees for The Protagonist is the headiest rush he’s felt in his life. He’d had his fair share of experience, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

It all starts slow and gentle. They’re relaxed, at this point they trust each other with everything, but there’s this air of reverence to the whole thing, that Neil can’t help, but feel dizzy. Dizzy with lust, with love, with something completely indescribable, that defies his comprehension.

The Protagonist’s hands are pressed against the wall, he seems almost hesitant to grab onto Neil’s hair, like Neil would want him to. It’s as if he’s scared to loose control and take too much.

But Neil, Neil wants him to take _everything_. Wants to _give_ him everything.

When Neil takes him particularly deep in his throat and moans around him, The Protagonist finally grabs on to Neil’s hair and pulls... hard.

And it feels so good, Neil almost comes in his pants untouched.

To be desired this much, to be looked at by those brown, almond eyes, really looked at… is everything.

And he just hopes he can show The Protagonist how much he loves him back before they need to part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
